Como Eu (Enlouqueci) Aceitei Me Casar Com Seu Pai
by HeyAngel
Summary: "Quando seus pais noivaram, eu dei a eles de presente um gravador para contarem ao futuro filho deles a história de como ficaram juntos. Agora, Harry, o que você vai escutar aqui... bem, eu não me responsabilizo pelos tapas e xingamentos no fundo da gravação. Muito menos pelas descrições dos beijos que James achou importante detalhar." Sirius Black


**Essa é a história de como Lily enlouqueceu e aceitou o pedido de casamento do James.**

* * *

**_Legendas:_**

Lily Evans

_James Potter_

**Sirius Black (Notas no final para o Harry)**

* * *

**0:00s - 0:50s**

_Alô. Testando. Um, dois, três, quatro. Alô. Testando. Oi, olá. Oi._

James, certo, pare, isso é patético. O microfone está funcionando, não precisa testar e-

_AlôÔôôÔÔ!_

E não serve para ser engolido, definitivamente. Tire isso da boca. Quantos anos você tem? Cinco?

_Lily, só estou vendo como isso funciona. Acho as coisas trouxas bem fascinantes._

Você não cansa de ser retardado?

_Você não cansa de ocultar sua chatice com essa lindeza de rosto?_

Haha. Por que eu deixei você participar disso? A história é minha, sobre minha vida, se você palpitar ou comentar sobre alguma coisa durante as minhas narrações, não haverá sexo por três meses.

_Vou manter minha boca caladinha_.

Bom menino.

...

Ótimo, você está começando a adquirir respeito pelas minhas ameaças.

...

Muito bem, James, continue assim.

Certo, agora _posso _começar? Não, não responda! Droga, isso ficou terrível. Vou ter de começar outra gravação... como é que desliga isso, ah-

* * *

**3:33s - 4:03s**

Heeeey, meu nome é Lily Evans.

_Lily Potter daqui dois dias_.

Lily Potter daqui dois dias, sim... e você já estragou metade da história, James!

_Eu só falei que você..._

É, eu vou me casar com esse idiota que está ao meu lado. Surpresa! Pareço feliz com isso?

_Você disse sim quando eu perguntei_.

Eu não disse "sim".

_Ah, é, você disse "claro, seu retardado, besta, idiota, você é a única coisa que me importa nessa vida e mesmo eu sendo uma cega por nunca perceber meu amor por você, eu vou dizer sim para essa pergunta até o fim de nossas vidas." E me beijou para enfatizar. Vamos, negue que disse isso agora!_

Você estava tentando imitar a minha voz? Babaca. Enfim, voltando. Meu nome é Lily Evans, vou me casar com James Potter daqui dois dias, espero não me arrepender disso logo de cara na lua de mel...

_Nossa, Lily, você diz como se não estivesse ansiosa em me ver acordar pelado ao seu lado o resto de nossas vidas._

... e nós estamos aqui, sentados no tapete da sala, fazendo esta gravação com um aparelho que o Sirius nos deu de presente de noivado. Eu perguntei a ele porque eu precisaria de um gravador, então ele disse que eu poderia contar a história da minha vida e gravá-la para quando eu e James tivéssemos um filho. A ideia de ter um filho ainda não vai acontecer até os próximos três meses...

_Lily, nem você consegue aguentar tanto_...

... pois pelo visto o James está pedindo para isso não acontecer!

_Eu preciso comentar as coisas, não vai ter graça sem mim. E se Sirius quer que a gente grave sobre nossa vida, o que é bem sensível da parte dele sugerir isso, o pequeno James II vai querer ouvir a voz do papai também_.

Você já pensou no nome do nosso filho? James, isso é tão fofo!

_Ah, veio na cabeça agora._

Estou pensando em Benjamim, o que acha?

_Eu prefiro não fazer sexo por três meses._

Olha, se definitivamente vamos gravar isso para o nosso futuro filho, James, devíamos evitar esse tipo de palavreado.

_Que tipo?_

Sexo. Ou algo do gênero. Ou outro tipo de xingamento. Ele vai achar que somos imaturos. Tudo bem, ele vai descobrir sobre você ao longo da história que vamos contar, pois espero que ele herde a minha inteligência, mas ainda espero que ele tenha boas opiniões sobre sua mãe ao terminar de ouvir essa gravação, apesar de eu ter aceitado seu pedido de casamento e você ter estragado essa parte da história, que deveria ser contado só no final.

_Você disse "vamos" então quer dizer que posso ficar aqui sem manter a minha boca fechada e quando acabarmos de contar como você se rendeu ao meu amor por mim a gente sobe lá em cima ou podemos até mesmo usar o sofá, está perto o suficiente- AAAAAi._

* * *

**5:04s - 7:43s**

Meu nome é Lily Evans pela décima vez...

_Você não devia começar falando que seu nome é Lily Evans, você está gravando isso para o nosso filho! Ele obviamente vai saber como você chama!_

Cala a boca, James! Desculpe, Benjamim, mas... seu pai é um-

_Benjamim, quando estiver ouvindo essa gravação, espero com sinceridade que alguma luz divina ilumine a sensatez da sua mãe e que seu nome não seja, afinal de contas, Benjamim._

Posso começar, James? Estamos aqui há uns dez minutos provavelmente e nem cheguei a falar como tudo começou.

_Você lembra quando tudo começou?_

Mais ou menos.

_Eu estou interessado para ouvir sua história, Lily. Seu ponto de vista sobre mim, sobre como eu invadia seus sonos e não deixava você dormir, como os meus cabelos despenteados a deixavam sem fôlego e ficavam atormentando suas dúvidas adolescentes. Como você percebeu que você estava apaixonada e..._

Tudo começou quando azarei James no segundo ano, totalmente porque ele era um idiota e egocêntrico e criticava as aparências das meninas que tinham espinhas.

_Está se referindo ao episódio do furúnculo?_

Exatamente. Bem, seu pai achava que ele tinha o rosto perfeito entre todos os rostos perfeitos de garotos perfeitos com doze anos perfeitos e durante uma tarde na Sala Comunal da Grifinória, ele estava falando sobre a pequena espinha de Eliza Manson do nosso ano, que era um pouco avançada demais na puberdade para a idade dela.

_Pequena, jura, Lily? PEQUENA? Aquilo lá era um monstro! Eu ficava intimidado quando a espinha olhava para mim-_

E foi exatamente por ouvir esse mesmo comentário há oito anos que eu, irritada com a capacidade de James Potter em ser patético e arrogante enquanto o mundo entrava em Guerra, decidi lhe dar um presente. Fui imatura por me rebaixar ao nível dele, sei bem disso, mas, sinceramente, ele merecia isso, certo? Então eu simplesmente fiz um feitiço para que muitos furúnculos brotassem em seu rostinho bonito.

_Sua mãe era tão marota quanto eu, James Segundo. Só não admitia_.

Eu fiz o que achava que devia fazer! James ficou tão histérico que fez todo mundo, inclusive seu próprio amor de infância Sirius, rolar no chão de tanto rir.

_Foi mesmo engraçado, Lily. Aquilo foi sensacional. Furúnculos? Eu quis aprender o feitiço urgentemente, fiquei totalmente fascinado._

Meus Deus, você é estranho, Potter.

_Eu estou lembrando porque você escolheu esse dia para exemplificar como tudo começou. É porque foi a primeira vez que chamei você para sair, não foi?_

Só lembrando que nós tínhamos doze anos e você era um tremendo pervertido.

_Merlin, Lils, a princípio eu perguntei se você queria sair comigo, com Sirius, com Remus e o Peter, totalmente inocente. Queria ter sua amizade e aprender o feitiço do furúnculo para usar contra o Ranh... Enfim. Mas você relativamente nos desprezou e disse que éramos uma turminha muito arrogante._

E Sirius ficou bravo comigo por eu me referir a sua turma no diminutivo. Lembro bem. Então aí você mudou de ideia e disse:

"Então você poderia sair só comigo!"

_Isso é você tentando imitar a minha voz? Eu tenho um pouco mais de testosterona que isso, amor. Enfim... Seu primeiro "não" a esta pergunta foi bem redondo e claro. Você falou "não" com tanto gosto que eu acho que me apaixonei por você naquele instante. Por causa daquele "não" que mais parecia "espere cinco anos e eu vou dizer 'sim'". Fiquei ansioso, só isso._

_Mas conte mais, Lils, o que aconteceu depois?_

Bem, depois do meu primeiro "não", você não parou de encher meu saco.

* * *

**Ah, esses dois tem bastante coisa para contar pra você, Harry. O gravador é bem velho e histórico, então... eles tiveram que dividir a gravação em várias fitas. Eu vou buscar a próxima, é só esperar!**


End file.
